Malfoy vs Weasley ou l'art d'être à serpentard
by MissJedusor-Disngirl
Summary: Ariana Thompson rentre pour la 1ère fois à Poudlard pour sa 6ème année. Pourquoi maintenant ? Mais parce que son fiancé d'un an son cadet, Drago Malfoy y est. Seulement peut-on être la fiancée d'un malfoy quand ce lui que l'on a dans le coeur est un ennem
1. Chapter 1

Je me présente Ariana Thompson, j'ai 16 ans et je suis une nouvelle élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La raison qui me pousse à y rentrer alors que je n'y ferais que deux années ? C'est simple mon fiancé y est élève. Vous devez sûrement le connaître d'ailleur car qui n'en a jamais entendu parler. Qui ne connait pas la coqueluche des filles de Poudlard : Drago Malfoy.  
Vous vous demander comment cela se fait-il que je sois fiancée à un garçon si merveilleux que Drago. La raison est une nouvelle fois très simple: il m'a choisit. Et non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Lors du bal donner au manoir Malfoy j'ai étét choisit par cette famille pour épouser leur fils. Bien entendu cela signifie que je suis aussi issue d'une famille de sang pur. On ne va pas mélanger son sang avec n'importe quel sang mélé ou sang de bourbe. C'est moi qui parle comme ça ? Drago doit vraiment déteindre sur moi. D'ailleur je ferais mieux de me dépêcher il m'attend sûrement en bas, je ne vais pas le faire patienter trop longtemps sinon je risque de la payer très cher. Mon fiancé n'est pas un modèle de douceur. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je me plains alors que j'ai un fiancé de rêve ou du moins qui fait rêver les filles d'ordinaire. Pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas être satisfaite de mon sort ? Qu'importe, avec le temps j'apprendrais à l'aimer.


	2. Chapter premier

Ariana referma son journal intime et le posa sur son bureau avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle venait de noter tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à cet instant précis : son futur mariage, sa future école , sa futur vie,… Ariana n'avait pas le courage de dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête et puis c'était mieux ainsi, que dirais ses parents si elle leur disait qu'elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir épouser le si séduisant, le si intelligent, le si parfait Drago Malfoy. Elle se leva donc de son lit et s'apprêta a partir mais avant elle se retourna une dernière fois devant sa chambre, celle où elle avait grandit. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait comme cela. Bientôt on viendrait chercher ses affaires pour les déplacer au manoir Malfoy. Ariana soupira et ferma la porte pour de bon. Elle commença à descendre les marches du grand escalier principal pour rejoindre le salon où l'attendait ses parents et Drago. Elle soupira une dernière fois, remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en place et atteignit le salon. Devant elle se tenait son futur mari Drago mais aussi son futur beau-père Lucius Malfoy un homme à l'apparence aussi froide qu'austère. Elle se mit à côté de Drago qui se retourna pour lui parler :

« Que faisais-tu, cela fait plusieurs minutes que nous t'attendons et père voudrait s'entretenir avec toi avant de rejoindre la gare KingCross.

Excuse moi Drago, je suis d'humeur distraite aujourd'hui.

Je vois ça mais tâche de faire bonne figure devant père ». Sur ce il la laissa rejoindre son paternel. Drago la détailla de haut en bas avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle était tellement belle et mystérieuse, si loin des filles futiles et faciles qu'il avait connu. Elle ne ricanait pas bêtement en se pavanant devant lui. Elle ne se jetait pas sur lui dès que les adultes avaient le dos tourné. Elle était à lui, sa fiancée. Tout le monde pensait que le bal organisé par les Malfoy dans le but de trouver une femme à leur fils était le fruit d'une intense réflexion suivit de débat pour choisir l'heureuse élue mais il n'en était rien. C'était lui qui l'avait choisit, elle était tout ce qu'il voulait. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs descendant jusqu'à ses avant bras, ses beaux yeux verts si profonds et son sourire si radieux. Cette fille avait tout pour elle et Drago s'en était aperçut dès leur rencontre. Il reprit cependant bien vite ses esprits et partit rejoindre son père et sa fiancée pour se rendre à KingCross non sans avoir attendu qu'elle dise au revoir à ses parents.

Une heure plus tard, le Poudlard Express filait à travers les arbres et les plaines pour rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ariana ne se sentait pas tout à fait sereine. Et si elle ne tombait pas à Serpentard ? Si Drago la quittait pour une autre ? Peu probable après tout, en plus de sa beauté elle était issue d'une riche famille de sorcier français. Son grand-père Gilderoy Thompson avait découvert les propriétés de la branchiflore et son père dirigeait aujourd'hui une société magique qui avait pour but de commercialiser la potion « branchiflore » censé aider les sorciers atteints de la phobie de l'eau. Elle était donc un excellent parti pour les Malfoy qui n'avait que féliciter leur fils de ce choix.

Ariana suivait Drago dans le train pour qu'il la conduise à leur cabine où les attendaient déjà les « amis » de Drago. Celui-ci fit alors les présentations :

« Ariana, je te présente Crabbe et Goyle mes serviteurs. Pansy Parkinson la fille qui se croyait assez bien pour m'épouser. Millicent Bulstrode et Theodore Nott des élèves des serpentards et enfin Blaise Zabinni mon…..ami. Et vous six voici ma fiancée Ariana Thompson, petite fille de Gilderoy Thompson l'homme qui a découvert la branchiflore ».

Ariana avait l'impression d'entendre son père parler. Combien de fois avait-elle déjà entendu cette phrase si souvent répété partout où elle se rendait. Ne la regarderait-on jamais comme autre choses que la petite fille de l'illustre professeur Thompson. Sans doute pas.

Elle se retrouva donc assise sur la banquette de gauche entre Blaise et Drago pendant que les cinq autres se compressaient sur la banquette de droite.

La conversation était des plus ennuyeuses et Ariana se surpris à penser que les cinq personnes en face d'elle devaient sûrement se prêter un cerveau à tour de rôle, ils ne devaient y en avoir qu'un seul pour les cinq vu que leur intelligence frôlait le néant. Elle demanda donc à Drago la permission d'aller chercher des friandises :

« Drago j'ai un peu faim et je pense que toi aussi. Tu veux que j'aille nous chercher quelque chose ?

Oui pourquoi pas mais attends moi je viens avec toi. Je ne vais pas laisser ma fiancée seule dans ce train ». A croire qu'il voulait que la Terre entière soit au courant de leurs fiançailles.

Ils quittèrent donc la cabine pour partir à la recherche du chariot à friandises. Ils le trouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Drago eut l'air enchanté de voir qui se trouvaient déjà devant le chariot :

« Potter, Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe. Quel déplaisir de vous voir.

C'est réciproque Malfoy répondit Harry Potter

Alors Potter quel stupide défi vas tu encore relever cette année. Quoi que se ne soit pas possible de faire mieux que l'an passé. Tuer un autre élève pour gagner la coupe des trois sorciers il fallait oser Potter.

Tais toi Malfoy, je t'interdis de dire ça, tu sais comme moi que c'est ton maître qui l'a tué.

Tu crois encore que le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour Potter, tu es vraiment cinglé.

Et toi tu n'es qu'une fouine ! Lança Ron

Oh ! Weasmoche défend son potty chéri comme c'est mignon. Quel beau couple vous faite et quelle brillante idée d'utilisé Granger pour faire croire aux autres que vous n'êtes que des amis.

Malfoy tu vas le regretter !! Hurla Harry

Voyons Potter, on ne parle pas comme ça en présence d'une jeune femme et je ne parle pas de toi Granger.

Alors de qui parles tu car je ne voit pas ta copine le bouledogue née Parkinson.

Mais je ne parlais pas d'elle et il se retourna vers Ariana qui c'était déplacée vers la fenêtre en attendant la fin de cette joute verbale. Voici Harry Potter le survivant dit le balafré, Weasley issu de la famille la plus traître à son sang et la plus pauvre de tout Poudlard et enfin Granger la miss-je-sais-tout doublée d'une sang de bourbe.

Tu vas payer tes paroles Malfoy dit Harry en levant sa baguette

Maintenant ça suffit, nous allons bientôt arriver et nous avons d'autres choses à faire que de nous battre. Au revoir vous trois » Lança Ariana avant de tirer Drago par le bras.

Le Poudlar Express arriva à la gare de Poudlard une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Les élèves descendirent de gagnèrent l'école. Les anciens élèves prirent place à leurs tables et les première année passèrent par l'épreuve de répartition du choipeau magique. Une fois que cela fut fait Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous retrouver encore une fois cette année. Je rappelle qu'il st interdit d'entrer dan la forêt interdite et que le couloir du troisième étage est lui aussi interdit. Avant de commencer ce banquet, j'aimerais que l'on invite Miss. Thompson à venir subir l'épreuve de la répartition du choipeau. Cette jeune sorcière venant de France rentrera directement en sixième année. Professeur McGonagall c'est à vous ».

Arian s'avança donc dans la grande salle pour rejoindre le choipeau. Elle sentait le regard des élèves posés sur elle et surtout celui des garçons toutes maisons confondus. Ils ne la lâchaient pas des yeux. Elle atteignit donc l'estrade et on lui mit le choipeau sur la tête :

« Hum où vais-je te mettre ?

A serpentard, par pitié à serpentard

Hum tu es sûr, tu as beaucoup de courage et de force et griffondor pourrait te mener à un brillant avenir mais si tel est ton choix. SERPENTARD ! ».

Ariana se leva donc, quitta l'estrade et partit s'asseoir à la table des serpentards où l'attendait fièrement Drago Malfoy. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la moitié des filles de l'école la regarde d'un très mauvais œil. Une demi-heure plus tard toute l'école, professeurs, élèves et fantômes compris, savait qu'Ariana Thompson était la fiancée du célèbre Drago Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Ariana était à Poudlard depuis seulement une semaine et pourtant tout le monde la connaissait déjà. Être la fiancée de Drago Malfoy lui apportait une certaine célébrité dont elle se serait bien passé. Elle était plutôt du genre discrète dans son ancien établissement et d'avoir aujourd'hui tous ces regards tourner vers elle ne la rendait pas forcement heureuse.

Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller dans le dortoir des serpentards de sixième année ,dans ses beaux draps de satin vert, et elle sentait déjà que cette première journée de cours ne serait pas de tout repos. Elle se leva, prit sa serviette et ses affaires de toilette et partit prendre sa douche. Elle laissa couler sur elle l'eau brûlante et bienfaisante. Elle laissait échapper toutes ses pensées, tous ces soucis au fil de l'eau qui coulait. Après un quart d'heure elle décida de sortir et s'habilla afin d'être en avance au premier cours : étude des moldus. Elle avait prit cette option car elle s'intéressait beaucoup au monde moldu mais elle avait prétexté à Drago l'envie d'en savoir plus sur ces gens si inférieur. Que ne fallait-il pas dire pour faire ce que l'on aime ! Elle descendit les marches du dortoir pour gagner la salle commune où l'attendais Drago :

« Bonjour Ariana, comment vas -tu ce matin ? En tout cas-tu es très en beauté ». En effet Ariana avait mis son jolie pull vert et son pantalon fin serré à la taille pour faire ressortir sa taille si fine.

« Je vais bien merci. Tu ne devrais pas aller en cours ?

Non, je t'accompagne au tien avant. Moi j'ai potions et le professeur est mon parrain comme tu le sais donc je ne crains rien.

Très bien mais tu sais aussi bien que moi les études c'est important. Tu es en cinquième année, tu passes tes buses ne l'oublies pas.

Ne t'inquiète pas je suis un Malfoy après tout, j'ai ça dans le sang.

De quoi parles-tu ?

Et bien, de la réussite pardi ! ». Sur ce il l'embrassa, la prit par la main et l'accompagna à son premier cours.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes avant le début du cours et Drago en profita pour montrer à tous les garçons de sixième année que la jolie Ariana était sa fiancée et qu'il ne la laisserai à personne d'autre. Puis vint l'heure du cours et il dut lui aussi gagner le sien.

Ariana rentra donc seule dans la salle de cours et vit qu'ils étaient une trentaine d'élèves tous au plus. Elle s'assit à la première table et attendit le début du cours. Un garçon du nom de John McLoggan vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

« Tu es la fiancée de Malfoy c'est ça ?

Oui ». Mais j'ai un nom pensa-t-elle aussi. Elle attendit que le garçon lui parle de nouveau ce qu'il ne fit pas. Apparemment Drago avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle était sienne. Quoi ? Sienne ? Pas encore mais ça ne serait tarder. D'ici 8 mois elle serait la nouvelle madame Malfoy.

Le cours commença et le professeur annonça les réjouissances des l'année :

« Chers élèves, je suis le professeur Gromwell et je vais vous enseignez la noble matière qu'est l'étude des moldus. Ce cours réunit à la fois des élèves de sixième et septième année. Vous devrez d'ailleurs travailler par deux afin de me rendre en février dix parchemins complets sur le mode de vie des différentes civilisations moldus qui se sont succédés. Alors commençons, je vais former les différents groupes.

Lily Sullivan et John McLogan, Lee Jordan et Lucy Mitchel,……, Angelina Johnson et Andy Martelle , Katie Bell et Fred Weasley et enfin Georges Weasley et Ariana Thompson. Vous devrez donc me rendre un travail sérieux et travaillé et pour cela vous vous mettrez à côté de votre partenaire durant les cours ».

Ariana se leva donc pour rejoindre Georges Weasley à l'avant dernier rang. Elle n'était pas très contente de son partenaire. Après tout, n'était-il pas le frère de celui que Drago appelait Weasmoche ? Les sorciers traîtres à leur sang, des pauvres qui n'ont même plus de quoi vivre correctement depuis le renvoi d'Arthur Weasley au ministère ? En tout cas elle allait devoir faire avec et se forcer à être aimable avec lui, tout du moins juste assez pour avoir une bonne note. Elle se tourna donc vers celui qui la regardait depuis un petit moment déjà en se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle avait tant à dire avec elle-même :

« Salut, je suis Ariana Thompson

Moi c'est Georges Weasley

Enchanté Georges, je suis très contente d'être avec toi ( bon d'accord c'est un mensonge mais ça il est pas censé le savoir ! ).

Moi aussi je enchanté de te connaître mais j'attends de voir pour dire si je suis content de travailler avec toi.

Quoi ?

Non je plaisante

Ah d'accord, c'est drôle en effet ( encore un mensonge ! )

Bien je pense que nous allons rendre quelque chose de bien.

Je l'espère, je l'espère.

L'heure prit fin et les élèves quittèrent la salle les uns après les autres. Ariana partit à son cours suivant tandis que Georges attendait son frère jumeau :

« Alors Fred comment ça va avec Katie ?

Fort bien et toi avec ta petite bêcheuse de serpentard ?

Ça peut aller.

A défaut d'être sympa au moins elle est agréable à regarder.

Ouais ». Et le jumeaux gagnèrent à leur tour leur prochain cours.


	4. Chapter 3 : le début d'une hsitoire

Chapitre 3 : le début d'une histoire 

Ariana venait juste de sortir de son cour d'étude des moldus. Non mais franchement à quoi pensait le professeur Gromwell quand il avait décider de la mettre avec un Weasley. Un traître a son sang, un petit comploteur qui oeuvrait dans l'ombre de Dumbledore afin de laisser les sang de bourbes et les sangs mêlés se rependrent comme des petits pains. Quoi ? C'était elle qui avait pensé ça ? Non. C'était une phrase reprise mots pour mots d'un des innombrables discours de Drago sur les êtres inférieurs. Un ramassis de conneries, oui ! Mais ça elle se gardait bien de lui dire. Après tout, un Malfoy en temps normal c'est déjà froid alors là se serait comme de se mettre à cloche pied au dessus de la falaise afin qu'il n'est plus qu'à la pousser dans le vide. Enfin, de toute façon elle devrait faire équipe avec Georges Weasley qu'elle le veuille ou non. 

Elle s'arrêta là dans ses réflexions pour entrer en cours de potions avec le professeur Rogue. Deux heures à tenir avec un homme qui tout en étant son professeur était aussi le parrain de son futur mari. Il la regardait à longueur de temps, scrutant ses moindres faits et gestes tout en l'aidant de temps à autre. Qui a dit qu'il y'avait du favoritisme ? Parce qu'il a amplement raison, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que du favoritisme. 

Pendant toute la semaine Ariana ne cessait de repenser au cours suivant où le professeur Gromwell allait leurs donner leur sujet sur lequel ils devraient travailler durant les vacances d'octobre pour ne pas être débordés par la surcharge de travail. La semaine passa d'ailleurs trop vite au goût d'Ariana qui attendait devant son cours d'étude de moldus. Deux heures de cours par semaine c'était suffisant avec un tel projet à la fois inutile et désagréable. Elle poussa donc un long soupir et rentra dans la salle de cours. 

« Chers élèves, aujourd'hui je vais vous donner vos sujets de travail commun. Je vous demanderais minimum huit parchemins ». 

La répartition des sujets dura une bonne heure et Ariana et Georges se retrouvèrent affublés des égyptiens, ce qui fit très plaisir à Georges qui avait passer ses vacances en Égypte il y'a deux ans. Il crut bon d'en informer sa partenaire de projet :

« C'est du gâteau ce sujet, je suis aller en Égypte il y'a deux ans, j'en connais un rayon désormais. 

Tant mieux, on passera moins de temps dessus alors 

Serais-ce une pointe d'énervement que je ressens dans ta voix ? Dit Georges d'un ton moqueur 

Ça se pourrait bien. En tout cas je n'ai pas le temps de travailler dessus pour le moment et comme cette année pour les vacances d'octobre les élèves sont autorisés à rentrer chez eux, je propose qu'on travaille dessus pendant cette période . Qu'en penses-tu ? 

Et bien c'est que…..

Bon c'est d'accord alors. Tu viendras chez moi le lundi et je viendrais chez toi le jeudi ». Sur ce ,elle se leva et sortit de la salle. En effet, la fin du cours venait tout juste d'arriver. 

Ariana rejoignit rapidement le dortoir des serpentards. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Drago qui semblait avoir des choses à lui dire avant les vacances qui n'étaient d'ailleurs que dans une semaine.

« Ariana te voilà, je t'attendais justement 

Tu n'as pas trop attendu j'espère ?

Non ça va mais que faisais-tu pour arriver avec trois minutes de retard ? 

Je clarifiait les choses avec mon partenaire de projet, Georges Weasley, pour les cours d'étude de moldus. 

Tu …..Tu travailles avec lui ? Mais quelle idée ?

Je n'ai pas eu le choix Drago, c'est le professeur Gromwell qui en a décidé ainsi ». 

Drago semblait plus que mécontent de cette nouvelle mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle n'y était pour rien si le professeur avait cru bon de l'affubler de ce Wealsey pour son devoir de l'année. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas en faire abstraction sinon elle raterai son année d'étude de moldus à coup sûr. Ariana attendit que Malfoy reprenne la parole. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ariana, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi d'une affaire qui j'estime a de l'importance

Oui, et ?

Et donc voilà, je voulais te demander quand tu te sentirais prête pour qu'on avance dans notre relation ». 

…………..Pas de connexion……………Le choc………….Quoi, il venait de lui demander quand elle se sentirai prête pour qu'ils passent à l'acte. Mais……Mais ……Pas maintenant, pas encore. Elle ne l'aimait pas encore assez et elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui offrir son corps comme on offre le journal du matin à son voisin de table lorsque son hiboux c'est perdu en chemin. 

« Drago je…..Je n'ai jamais…….Avec un garçon…..dit-elle rouge de honte.

Je sais c'est pour ça que je te pose la question.

Comment ça tu sais ?

Ton père m'a dit que tu n'avais connu aucun garçon avant moi 

Mon père à quoi ? Hurla Ariana

Ne t'énerve pas c'est mon père qui voulait savoir moi je m'en fiche. Tu sais si tu veux attendre le mariage alors je t'attendrais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du genre à sauter sur une fille pour obtenir ce que je veux. 

Euh et bien merci Drago !! Alors et bien ne t'inquiète pas quand je me sentirai prête tu seras le premier à le savoir ». Et sur ce elle l'embrassa. Après tout elle devait bien le faire pour rester crédible et puis elle allait l'épouser elle lui devait bien ça après son discours. 

La semaine défila aussi vite que possible et l'heure des départs en vacances étaient arrivé. Le professeur Dumbledore, dût au retour du seigneur des ténèbres, avait jugé préférable que tous les élèves préférant rentrer chez eux en ai le droit. Ce que bon nombre d'élèves s'apprêtaient à faire. Ariana ne fit pas exception et elle regagna son manoir. 

Le lundi suivant elle reçu la visite de Georges à qui elle avait donné l'adresse. Il travaillèrent durant trois bonnes heures avant que celui-ci quitte le manoir. Elle était soulagée de son départ mais ce n'était que partit remise, jeudi ils devraient remettre ça ! 

Le jeudi arriva beaucoup trop vite aux yeux d'Ariana. L'idée d'aller au Terrier ne semblait pas satisfaire la jeune femme qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas poser un lapin à son partenaire de travail. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion elle inspira un bon coup et demanda à son elfe de maison de la faire transplanter au Terrier. Elle se sentit aspirer dans le vide. Mon Dieu, qu'elle détestait cette sensation. Elle fut plus que contente quand elle put enfin regagner la terre ferme. Son elfe de maison disparut aussitôt, la laissant seule devant la drôle de maison des Wealsey. Elle frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard une femme au cheveux roux lui ouvrit la porte 

« Bonjour demoiselle, que puis-je pour toi ? 

Et bien je suis venu voir Georges 

Georges…..Ah oui, tu dois être sa partenaire de travail. Entre ».

La femme la fit rentrer dans un salon au couleur orangé et aux meubles étrangement moldus mais elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder plus car la femme venait de lui poser une question 

« De quelle maison es-tu ? 

de Serpentard 

Ah, bien » et sur ce elle regagna la cuisine. La jeune femme la suivit me se fit bousculer par une tornade rousse 

« Tiens mais qui vois-je, la fiancée de Malfoy en personne ! 

Qu'est -ce que t'as contre moi le rouquin 

Rien si ce n'est que tu es la fiancée de la fouine répondit un Ron à la couleur pivoine 

Ne sois pas jaloux je suis sûr que le brune aux cheveux hirsutes acceptera tes avances, il faut bien avouer que personne ne voudrait de toi à part elle » et sur ce elle le planta là. 

Elle fut rejoint dans la cuisine par un Georges essoufflé qui revenait de l'extérieur. Il lui indiqua de monter les escaliers ce qu'elle fit. 

Après une bonne heure et demi de travail, le garçon se leva pour aller chercher des rafraîchissements et elle en profita pour aller au toilette. En ressortant elle vit Georges de dos dans le couloirs mais elle vit qu'il avait les mains vides 

« Et les boissons alors ?». Le jeune homme se retourna et Arian fut surprise 

« Désolé je t'avais prit pour Georges !

Qui te dit que je ne suis pas Georges ?

Non toi tu es Fred c'est bien ça ? 

Exact ! Bonne analyse des jumeaux. Pour certains il faut des années pour nous différencier. Bravo ! 

Merci » répondit-elle gênée. Gênée ? Comment ça ? Elle, la futur Malfoy baissant la tête devant un homme. Bon d'accord un très beau rouquin. Beau ? Elle venait de dire beau ? Oulala, il y'a un problème, il est le sosie de son frère, pourquoi lui je le trouve sexy et pas l'autre ? Sexy ! A quoi je pense moi. C'est un Weasley en plus. 

Pendant ce temps, Fred assistait au spectacle d'un jeune femme en plein dilemme intérieur. Il la regarda un moment amusé puis retourna dans sa chambre non sans lancer à Ariana 

« Bon et bien à très vite j'espère ! ». 


	5. Chapter 4

Ne dit-on pas un de perdu, dix de retrouvés ?

Ariana regagna la chambre de Georges non sans éprouver une profonde gêne. Elle avait fantasmer sur le corps d'un Weasley ! _Bon un très beau Weasley _mais......Qu'elle idiote, voilà qu'elle recommençait ! Elle s'assit sur la minuscule chaise de bureau de Georges et attendit son retour. Les bras chargé de friandises il s'approcha de sa partenaire de travail qui semblait dans ses pensées :

« Ça va ? Questionna un Georges essoufflé par son voyage ou plutôt son transport de marchandises

Oui.....Je.....non ça va, merci ». Ils finirent leur devoir dans le plus grand silence et une fois que cela fut fait Ariana quitta le Terrier non sans avoir donner un coup de pied mal placé au jeune Ronald Weasmoche ! Ça lui fera les pieds, avait-elle pensé.

Quelques jours plus tard il fallut bien retourner à Poudlard. Les vacances n'avaient duré qu'une semaine mais cela avait fait le plus grand bien à la jeune serpentard. Ses cheveux noirs avaient légèrement poussé depuis la rentrée ce qui ne faisait qu'accroitre son visage si fin et si finement dessiné. Elle coiffait délicatement ses cheveux tout en repensant aux paroles de Drago. Avait-il été sincère ? N'a t'il pas une réputation de Dom Juan ? Si......Alors pourquoi lui rappeler qu'il l'attendrait.....Pour être sûr qu'elle ne se méfierait pas ? Non, il n'oserait pas!

Ariane se leva et se coucha directement. Demain était le jour de la rentrée des vacances et il faut être fraîche comme un gardon !

Elle arriva le lendemain de bonne heure à Poudlard, ce qui lui laissait suffise ment de temps avant le repas pour flâner à la bibliothèque et voir Drago. En parlant de lui, il ne lui avait donner aucun signe pendant les vacances ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui. Partir sans laisser de nouvelles n'étaient pas une coutume malfoyenne. Elle traversa le hall d'entrée, puis le couloir principal et après quelques détours elle arriva enfin à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait encore personne à cette heure, enfin presque. Elle avait dit à Drago qu'elle le rejoindrait à quatorze heures mais elle arriverait en avance histoire de lui faire une surprise ! Ariana s'assit donc et prit un livre sur les « sorts et enchantements de niveau 7 ( préparation aux Aspics ). Elle aimait ce genre d'ouvrage même si elle n'était qu'une élève de sixième année. Après une lecture intense, elle souleva la tête et regarda sa montre. Treize heure trente. Parfais, elle arriverait au dortoir avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'avance de quoi surprendre son petit-ami. Elle se leva, rangea le livre et quitta la bibliothèque.

Ariana grimpa les escaliers e tomba nez à nez avec Fred Weasley ou plutôt elle le percuta de plein fouet !

« Aïe !!! cria la jeune fille

Pardon désolé je....ah c'est toi, comment vas tu ?

Mal un abruti vient de me rentrer dedans ! Elle daigna soulever la tête et remarque tout de suite la tête du griffondor

Mais je te pardonne.....pour cette fois !

Merci à vous mi lady »Sur ce il lui baisa la main en rigolant et repartit en direction de la grande salle.

Ariana resta les bras ballant quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle se reprit et tenta d'effacer l'image du beau rouquin de sa tête. Elle arriva comme prévu avec de l'avance devant le dortoir des serpentard mais au moment d'entrer elle vit le tableau pivoter. Ne sachant que faire elle se cacha derrière l'angle du mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Pourquoi elle se cachait ? Elle n'en savait rien.....une intuition....Elle était persuader qu'il s'agissait d'un couple alors pourquoi les déranger.

Elle observa donc la scène et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix

« Alors on se revoit en fin de semaine, je te dirais à qu'elle heure car il ne faut pas qu'Ariana l'apprenne.

Oui Drago

Et n'oublies pas, entre toi et moi il n'y rien qu'une partie de jambe en l'air et c'est tout !

C'est très clair Drago ». Sur ce elle l'embrassa et quitta le couloir.

Ariana n'arrivait plus à penser. Le salaud, comme elle refusait de se donner à lui il courrait voir les autres. Qu'il lui en parle, elle aurait pu comprendre et pourquoi pas imposer des permissions et des restrictions mais là .....Lui jurer qu'il attendrai pour qu'elle gobe la totale et qu'il s'envoie en l'air, ça jamais parole de Thompson il allait le payer !!!!!!!! Déjà qu'elle ne l'aimait comme elle aurait dût, là c'était finit. Elle ravala sa fierté et ses larmes et courut sans réfléchir dans les couloirs. Elle gagna le hall et s'engouffra dans l'après-midi glacial de ce mois de novembre. Elle gagna le lac perdu dans son désespoir et sa colère. Humilié....Il venait de l'humilier. Pourquoi dire tous ces mots doux si pas un seul n'était vrai. Elle laissa sa rage éclater et elle s'agenouilla au bord du lac, ses larmes se joignant à l'eau trouble du lac noir. Ses pensées étaient toutes aussi troubles. Elle devrait passer outre, faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. L'épouser pendant que lui la tromperait ou même si il ne comptait pas le refaire après qu'elle se soit donner à lui cela revenait au même. Il l'avait trahi et venait aussi de perdre toute sa confiance.

Ariana se rapprocha encore plus du lac sans se douter une seule seconde que quelqu'un l'observait de loin.

Ariana fixait les eaux troubles et mystérieuses du lac et s'imaginait baignant à l'intérieur. Mais elle savait que ce lac à l'apparence calme regorgeait de créatures terrifiantes et sanguinaires. Elle laissa sa main flotter en surface lorsqu'elle sentit son bracelet quitter son poignet pour les eaux profondes du lac noir.

« Non ». Et elle se pencha en avant pour le récupérer. Elle se pencha encore et encore jusqu'à sentir l'eau lui chatouiller le menton. C'est alors que quelque chose la tira et que le lac noir l'engloutit.

« Hum................hum.............Où suis-je ? ». Ariana se trouvait dans une pièce blanche avec des rideaux de la même couleur qui encerclait l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'infirmerie ? Poudlard ? Mais........Le lac........Oui, elle se souvenait bien avoir couler après la perte de son bracelet. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ? Il était là, de nouveau à sa place son joli bracelet en or blanc que son père lui avait offert pour ses treize ans. Mais une voix la tira de ses pensées.

« Vous êtes réveillez, que cela fait plaisir à voir. Vous dormez depuis deux jours mon enfant. Le lac noir, quel épreuve ! Et si ce jeune homme n'était pas passer par là qui c'est ce qui aurait put advenir ........... ».

Un garçon, quel garçon ? Qui l'avait sauver,il n'y avait personne au bord du lac, elle était seule.

« Madame Pomfresh

Oui ?

Qui m'a sauvé ?

Et bien je pense que le mieux serait qu'il se présente à vous. Il vient tout juste d'arriver pour vous voir justement. Il a veillé sur vous jusque tard dans la soirée. ».

Drago ! Surement Drago. Qui d'autre aurait veiller sur elle. D'ailleurs même Drago ne l'aurait pas fait en y pensant mais elle fut couper par une voix familière

« Comment te sens tu ?

Bien et c'est à toi que je le dois paraît-il ? Dit calmement la jeune femme

Il paraît en effet. Mais tu sais un simple merci suffira !

Merci..................Fred !

De rien, se fut un plaisir de venir te récupérer toi et ton bracelet dans les eaux glacées du lac noir. Répondit le rouquin de septième année.

Bref enfin ........merci encore

Deux merci.......Ouah, j'en espérais pas temps. Aurais-tu oublié que je suis un pauvre élève et ce dans tous les sens du terme.

Tu n'as peut-être pas d'argent, mais tu as un cœur. D'ailleurs je peut te payer pour.............

NON !!!!!! Ce n'était pas le but de la discussion !!!! répondit Fred avec conviction

Je sais ne t'inquiète pas !!! ». Elle se releva un peu afin d'être face à Fred. Elle le trouvait si gentil, si sympathique, si beau si...............Si comme elle aime !!!!!! QUOI ? Mais ..................Arggg il faut arrêter de se torturer avec ça. Je suis la fiancée trompée de Drago Malfoy. C'est bien non ? Hummm......génial à n'en pas douter.

Bon, lança le rouquin je te laisse, je repasserait prendre ma récompense.

Qu'elle récompense ?

Ah bah je vais la prendre maintenant alors. Et sur ce il embrassa chastement la jolie serpentard tout en se relevant et en lançant :

Je suis ravi d'avoir embrassé la fiancée de Malfoy !! ».

C'était donc ça ! La fiancée de Malfoy. Il ne l'avait pas embrasser par sentiment ni par désir .......juste par moquerie et vengeance envers Drago. Mais bon, il l'avait sauvé et elle lui était redevable. Aller courage ma grande _un de perdu, dix de retrouver ! _Pourquoi elle pensait à cette phrase ? Elle n'avait rien perdu, si ce n'est une petite part de son être qui s'était éteinte lors du baiser de Drago et de la jeune fille et l'autre part d'elle même qui avait souffert quand Fred avait parler de Malfoy. Mais elle n'y faisait guère attention ,elle non plus ( comme Malfoy ) ne savait pas ce qu'était les vrais sentiments.


End file.
